singstarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
SingStore Wishlist
A list of songs that I would like to see (or would be nice) in the Singstar's SingStore. Or even in a new game. 3 Doors Down - Time Of My Life, Behind Those Eyes, In The Dark. 30 Seconds To Mars - Walk On Water, Night Of The Hunter, Capricorn (A Brand New Name). Aaliyah - Try Again. AC↯DC - Highway To Hell, Hells Bells, TNT, For Those About To Rock (We Salute You), It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Want Rock N Roll), Thunderstruck, Moneytalk, Back In Black, Rock N Roll Train. Ace Of Base - All That She Wants, The Sign. Adam Lambert - What Do You Want From Me, Ghost Town, Adele - Hello, Skyfall, Send My Love (To Your New Lover), Aerosmith - Walk This Way (Feat. Run DMC), Dream On, Kings And Queens, Love In An Elevator. Akon - Sexy Bitch (Feat. David Guetta), Smack That (Feat. Eminem), Dangerous, Beautiful (Feat. Kardinal Offishall), Crank It Up (Feat. David Guetta), Right Now (Na Na Na), Belly Dancer, Lonely. Alan Walker - Spectre, Ignite, Faded, All Falls Down, Diamond Heart. Alanis Morissette - Guardian. Alex Clare - Too Close. Alcazar - Crying At The Discoteque. Alica Keys - Fallin, Girl On Fire, No One, Superwoman. Alle Farben - Bad Ideas, Little Hollywood, Never Too Late. Alter Bridge - Rise Today, Addicted To Pain, Cry Of Achilles, Show Me A Leader, Pay No Mind, Isolation, Open Your Eyes, My Hero, One Day Remains, Come To Life, The Last Hero. America - A Horse With No Name. Anne-Marie - Rockabye (Feat. Clean Bandit & Sean Paul), Friends (Feat. Marshmello), 2002, Ciao Adios, Don't Leave Me Alone (Feat. David Guetta). Arctic Monkeys - Flourescent Adolescent. Die Ärzte - Schrei Nach Liebe, Junge, Westerland, Elke (Live), M+F, Schunder-Song, Quark, Friedenspanzer, Ist Das Noch Punkrock, Lied Vom Scheitern, 3-Tage-Bart, Rebel, Männer Sind Schweine. Asia - Heat Of The Moment, Only Time Will Tell, Sole Survivor, Go, Die Atzen - Das Geht Ab, Disko Pogo, Strobo Pop (Feat. Nena). Audioslave - Cochise, Show Me How To Live, Original Fire, Like A Stone, Out Of Exile. Ava Max - Sweet But Psycho, So Am I. Avicii - Wake Me Up, Without You, SOS, Heaven (Feat. Chris Martin), Heart Upon My Sleeve (Feat. Imagine Dragons), Waiting For Love. Awolnation - Run, Kill Your Heroes, Passion. Axwell & Ingrosso - More Than You Know, Dreamer. Azad - Ich Hol Dich Da Raus (Feat. Adel Tawil), Alarm, Locked Up (Feat. Akon). Backstreet Boys - Larger Than Life, Incomplete, Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely, Just Wants You To Know, Quit Playing Games (With My Heart). Baha Men - Holla. Band Aid 20 - Do They Know It's Christmas Time? Basement Jazz - Where's Your Head At! Bastille - Pompeii, The Things We Lost In The Fire, Joy, Happier (Feat. Marshmello). The Beastie Boys - Fight For Your Right (To Party), Sabotage, Intergalactic. The Beatles - Yellow Submarine, A Day In The Life, Help, Twist And Shout, Let It Be. Bebe Rexha Feat. David Guetta & J. Balvin - Say My Name. Bela B. - Erstens, Zweitens, Drittens. Bill Haley & His Comets - Rock Around The Clock. Billy Idol - Flesh For Fantasy. Billy Talent - Fallen Leaves, Red Flag, Viking Death March, Surrender, Devil In The Midnight Mess, Rusted From The Rain. Black Eyed Peas - Let's Get It Started, Where Is The Love, I Gotta Feeling, Don't Lie, Boom Boom Pow, Hey Mama, The Time (Dirty Bit). Blue - Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word, Too Close, Breathe Easy, U Make Me Wanna. Das Bo - Türlich, Türlich. Bob Sager & The Silver Bullet Band - Old Time Rock N Roll, Night Moves, Turn The Page. Bob Sinclar - Love Generation (Feat. Gary Nesta Pine), World Hold On (Feat. Steve Edwards), Rock This Party (Feat. Dollarman, Big Ali & Makedah). Bobby McFerrin - Don't Worry, Be Happy. Boney M - Rasputin, Gotta Go Home, Hooray! Hooray! It's A Holi-Holiday, Bradley Cooper Feat. Lady GaGa - Shallow. BroSis - Oh No, I Believe, Bounce. Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song, Runaway Baby, Billionaire (Feat. Travie McCoy), Nothing On You (Feat. B.o.B), Uptown Funk, Treasure, Finese, That's What I Like, Count On Me, It Will Rain. Bryan Adams - Summer Of 69, Everything I Do (I Do It For You), Run To You. Calvin Harris - My Way. Cascada - Evacuate The Dancefloor, Pyromania, Truly Madly Deeply, San Francisco. Capital Cities - Safe And Sound, Kangaroo Court. Captain Jack - Captain Jack, Drill Instructor, Dream A Dream. Cee-Lo Green - Fuck You, It's Ok. The Chainsmokers - Sick Boy, Something Just Like This (Feat. Coldplay), Paris, Side Effect (Feat. Emily Warren), Somebody (Feat. Drew Love), Who Do You Love (Feat. 5 Seconds Of Summer). Cheap Trick - Surrender. Cher - Believe. Cheryl (Cole) - Fight For This Love, The Flood. Childish Gambino - This Is America, 3005, Feels Like Summer. Chris Brown - Run It!, Yeah! 3x, I Can Only Imagine (Feat. David Guetta & Lil Wayne), Don't Wake Me Up, Turn Up The Music. Chris Cornell - You Know My Name. Christina Aguilera - Fighter, Genie In A Bottle, Beautiful, Keeps Getting Better, Your Body, Like I Do. Ciara - Goodies, Lose Control (Feat. Missy Elliott & Fatman Scoop), I Bet, Like A Boy, Oh. The Clash - London Calling, Should I Stay Or Should I Go, I Fought The Law, Death Or Glory, Police On My Back, Clash City Rockers. Coldplay - Hurts Like Heaven, Speed Of Sound, Adventure Of A Lifetime, Shiver Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise, Fantastic Voyage, 1,2,3,4 (Sumpin' New). Culcha Candela - Monsta, Wildes Ding, Schöne Neue Welt, Von Allein, Somma In Kiez, Follow Me. Culture Beat - Mr. Vain (Recall). Curse - Gangsta Rap, Und Was Ist Jetzt, Freiheit (Feat. Westerhagen). Daddy Yankee - Gasolina. Daft Punk - One More Time, Instant Crush, Danzig - Mother, Bodies. Darius & Finlay - Do It All Night (Michael Mind Radio Edit), David Bowie - Space Oddity, Heroes, The Man Who Sold The World. David Guetta - Where Them Girls At (Feat. Flo Rida Without Nicki Minaj XD), Memories (Feat. Kid Cudi), Gettin' Over You (Feat. Fergie, LMFAO & Chris Willis), Shed A Light (Feat. Robin Schulz & Cheat Codes), I Wanna Go Crazy (Feat. Will.I.Am), When Love Takes Over, Commander (Feat. Kelly Rowland), One Love (Feat. Estelle). David Hasselhoff - Looking For Freedom. Deep Purple - Perfect Strangers, Hush, Black Night, Fireball, Stormbringer, Speed King, Knocking At Your Back Door, The Cut Runs Deep, Woman From Tokyo. Deichkind - Leider Geil, Luftbahn, Remmidemmi, Like Mich Am Arsch, Keine Party, Arbeit Nervt, Bück Dich Hoch. Demi Lovato - Instruction (Feat. Jax Jones & Stefflon Don). Depeche Mode - Policy Of Truth, Master And Servant. Die Fantastischen Vier - Troy, Gebt Uns Ruhig Die Schuld, Populär, Danke, Ernten Was Wir Säen, Einfach Sein, Zusammen (Feat. Clueso). Die Firma - Die Eine 1996, Glücksprinzip. Dion And The Belmonts - A Teenager In Love. Dire Straits - Money For Nothing, Sultans Of Swing, Walk Of Life, Romeo And Juliet. Disturbed - Stricken, Ten Thousand Fists, Hell, Land Of Confusion, The Night, Liberate (Explicit), Are You Ready, Fire It Up, Never Wrong, The Sound Of Silence, Glass Shatters. Don Omar Feat. Lucenzo - Danza Kuduro. Doris Day - Que Sera, Sera. DJ Bobo - Chihuahua, Everybody, Pirates Of Dance. DJ Khaled - Wild Thoughts (Feat. Rihanna & Bryson Tiller), All I Do Is Win (Feat. T-Pain, Ludacris, Rick Ross & Snoop Dogg), Celebrate (Feat. Post Malone & Travis Scott). Drake Bell - Found A Way. Dream Theater - Pull Me Under, As I Am (Live At Budokan), Forsaken, Under A Glass Moon (Score: Live In New York), The Root Of All Evil (Live In Luna Park), The Enemy Inside, The Looking Glass, Lie, The Gift Of Music. Dua Lipa - New Rules, Scared To Be Lonely (Feat. Calvin Harris), Don't Start Now, I.D.G.A.F (I Don't Give A Fuck), Swan Song, Hotter Than Hell, Electricity (Feat. Mark Ronson & Diplo). Duffy - Mercy, Warwick Avenue. Eagles - Hotel California, Take It Easy, Life In The Fast Lane, Witchy Woman, Ed Sheeran - I See Fire, Castle On The Hills, Galway Girl, Don't, Eraser, Blow (Feat. Bruno Mars & Chris Stapleton), Perfect, Beautiful People (Feat. Khalid), I Don't Care (Acoustic), Bloodstream, The A-Team, Lego House, Photograph, Thinking Out Loud, Happier, Way To Break My Heart (Feat. Skrillex), Cross Me (Feat. Chance The Rapper & PnB Rock).